Project Militia
The Project Militia is an organization of criminals hired by the Pickman Project to assassinate anyone who tried to stop the devious, and cruel testings of Dr. Pickman. Project Militia's member's existence is halted for they have no actual identity and long ago were all recorded as dead, they're little more than ghosts serving The Project as their own little private army. They have reinforcements in the sky and on ground, they usually are seen hunting in packs and are heavily armed. They're mostly motivated by the money but also have loyalty to The Project, as the group controls the entire city of Cottonmouth. The Project Militia hunt on the information given by the Project and will kill anyone or destroy anything in their way. They are highly educated and are highly trained killers. None of them ever reveal their face, as a way of hiding themselves and using an intimidation factor. As most of their executions are extremely brutal, to cause as much suffering as possible. Battle vs. Turks (by Facetheslayer) By votes, the Turks had a small victory, going 7-6, and in debating, it was fairly even. The Turks have seized victory. Turks: file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png Project: file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png In the dark, gritty Red Light District of Cottonmouth, the Shin-Ra Corporation had sent five members of the Turks to assassinate Dr. Pickman, and stop him from developing this strange drug. Rude weilds a suppressed AK-47, Reno has an Ithaca Model 37, Elena weilds a suppressed Colt M1911, as does the leader, Tseng, while the final member, Cissnei holds a Rekka Shuriken. Both ladies walked behind the three males, with Tseng in the middle of them, as all of a sudden, they see a helicopter exiting, as five Project Militia members are seen ready to attack. The Project Militia all held sickles attached to their backs, and they consisted of Marko, who held an M4, and Venchek, who also held one. Grimmins carried a Glock-23, Hays had an Uzi, as did the leader, Spalding. Both factions met in an intersection, as Rude opened fire, killing off Marko. file:blue.png (5-4) Both factions shot at each other, as the Turks started to retreat, knowing that Pickman set up an ambush. The Turks split up down some alleyways, as Rude was shot by Venchek's M4 Carbine. file:red.png (4-4) Tseng, Reno, and Cissnei had kept going, while Elena hid in the shadows. Grimmins, Venchek, and Spalding were in pursuit of them, however, Hays spotted her gun, as she pointed towards them, and shot her with his uzi. Hays went over to her, with his sickle in his hand, and then does a brutal stab to her gut with it, and pulls her down to the ground, as she bleeds profusely. However, as Hays started to walk away, with the last jolt of life within her, she raised the suppressed pistol up and shot Hays in the back, hitting both his lungs. She drew her final breath, satisfied in aiding her comrades. file:blue.png file:red.png (3-3) As the fighters kept retreating, all three split up, as Spalding went after Reno, Venchek went after Tseng, and Cissnei was pursued by Grimmins. Cissnei turned aroung, as Grimmins was abotu to fire his gun, she threw the oversized shuriken at her foe, as it stabbed him in the heart, causing an instant kill. file:blue.png (3-2) She went over to remove her weapon, and tried to help out Tseng. Meanwhile, the Turk leader was hiding in the shadowy corner of a dirty section of alleys, while Venchek was menacingly aimign his M4 at whatever target he could, and fired at it. "Where are you?! You annoying little g***!" Tseng reached inside hsi suit, and pulled out a petrify grenade, and tossed it at Venchek's feet. The blinding power slowed down Venchek's reactions, as Tseng walked otu casually, and shot him perfectly in teh head before he could react. file:blue.png (3-1) "Amateur" Tseng replied. Meanwhile, Reno tried to turn around and blast Spalding, however, he was instantly riddled with uzi rounds. file:red.png (2-1) "Grimmons?! Venchek?! Where are they?!" Spalding barked, as he moved on, to pursue the otehr two, as the two alleys were going to intersect. Cissnei had ran into Spalding, in which she was startled. He aimed his weapon at her, however, all there was, was a click. He then grabbed his sickle, and wildly swung at her. she deflected with the Rekka, as she tried to thrust her weapon into him. she tried another thrust, however, he hooked the weapon with the curved sickle, and slung it away, knocking her down. Cissnei tried to squirm away, however, he pulled out a tranquilizer gun and shot her in the thigh. Meanwhile, Tseng was in the middle alley examining Reno, as he heard the sounds of clanging metal. He then taken Reno's weapon, as his pistol was out of ammo. As Spaldign was savoring hsi kill, while Cissnei's leg was numb, so she could nto stand. Her consciousness was fading, as he pinned her down, putting the sickle around her neck. Spalding then said to her... "Any last words?" All of a sudden, the infamous chook-chook of a shotgun being cocked was heard, as Tseng said. "Goodbye". before firign a slug at Spalding's head, splattering hsi brains on the wall. file:blue.png (2-0) "Cissnei, are you alright?" She nodded with the last bit of her consciousness, before she was out like a light. Tseng then opened up his phone and reported to hsi boss. "Mr. Shinra. Pickman got away. There was an ambush. I'll try to sneak in for intel, we took a lot of losses." Tseng says before hanging up, and picking Cissnei up, to get ehr to a safe place. Winner: The Turks Expert's Opinion While the Project Militia had more modern, and more viciosu weapons, the Turks had stronger training, supressors, and smarter tactics. This is what won them the day. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Five-0 (by KevlarNinja) Project Militia﻿ Five-0 In Hawaii, Dr. Pickman has opened a new lab. He is doing some paperwork surrounded by two members of the Project Millita. In the area surrounding the lab (which includes a valcano), two more Milita members are keeping watch. Meanwhile, Steve McGarrett, Danno, and three police officers are sneaking up to make a bust. One officer sneaks up behind a Millita thug and fires his taser gun and the thug falls to the ground, screaming in pain. McGarrett, Danno, and the officers run out of cover, shouting "Five-0, hands in the air!" McGarrett turns to Danno and tells him, "Book'em, Danno." Just as Danno is about to cuff the thug, something rushes past his head. It hits a nearby tree. Danno pulls it out, and says "It looks like a dart." Danno turns and sees the second patrol guard, reloading his Tranq gun. Danno shouts "Weapons free!" and an officer armed with a HK416 kills the other guard. Project Militia The group runs toward the lab. Dr. Pickman and his guards hear them and pick up there weapons. One of the guards run outside and kills an officer with his M4. Five-0 Another officer kills the thug with his MP5A3. Project Militia Meanwhile, the thug who was tasered has caught up and shoots the MP5A3 officer in the back. Five-0 Another officer armed with a HK416 kills the Uzi thug. Project Militia Dr. Pickman and his remaining guard run out toward the valcano. The gaurd kills the last officer with his M4 carbine. Five-0 Danno and McGarrett fallow Pickman and his goon up a trail to the top of the valcano. McGarrett, who's armed with a MP5A3, empties his last clip into the goon. Project Militia Dr. Pickman starts firing randomly behind him with a Glock-23, but every shot misses. He stops dead in his tracks at the edge of the valcano. He turns around. Danno shoots him with his Kel Tec PF-9. Dr. Pickman falls to his death at the lava inside the valcano. Project Militia McGarrett pats Danno on the shoulder and says "Good work, Danno." Winner: Five-0 Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Five-0 won. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here.﻿ Category:Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:US Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Terrorist Warriors